Spongebob Squarepants Proving Ground
by PJladd
Summary: <html><head></head>spongebob meets plan b skateboards team and then...</html>


Disclaimer : Stephen Hilenburg, PlanB Skateboards, Baker Skateboards

_terinspirasi dari game SPONGEBOB, Tony Hawk's Game series_, _EA Skate _

**ENJOY**_  
><em>

CHAPTER 1

_Bikini Bottom Downtown, Bikini Bottom 1 May 2011 09:00 AM_

"Hey, spongebob nanti kau _Ollie_ ke trotoar sambil _kickflip_ ya" kata cameramen yang disewa spongebob

"siap bos!" kata Spongebob dengan mantaaaaaaaabbb….*lebe.

Beberapa menit kemudian mulailah aksi Spongebob di jalanan pas Spongie mau landing dari kickflipnya *pesawatlandingkali tiba tiba dia nabrak pejalan kaki yang ternyata pejalan kakinya itu...BANCI. "maaf bang gak sengaja" "eh, sialan sini lo WOY!" *banci triak pake suara laki. Spongebob dan kameramen pun menuju ke mobil VW Combi punya Patrick dan mereka menuju entah kemana (Going to Pasalaqcua?)

Setelah 1 jam lebih Spongebob, Patrick, dan kameramen yang disewa spongebob dengan harga murah (agak kurang propesional) berjalan, mereka pun sampai ke tempat terpencil entah di mana. "Wah, tempat ini sebenarnya kalau sudah jadi pasti hebat!" kata Spongebob "Iya, kau benar spongebob" kata Patrick. 25 Menit kemudian mereka beraksi, Patrick mendapat luka di tangan gara – gara jatuh terus kena paku *gak nancep sih. Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan menggunakan VW Combi Patrick, mereka jalan asal – asalan tapi akhirnya sampe Krusty Krab juga kok.

"yooo, Squidward mamen, bengong aje lu kaya kodok gaje?" kata Spongebob dengan suara dibuat seperti rapper gagal rekaman 'hhh, dia lagi' gerutu squidward "kau mau pesan apa Spongebob?" " nasi goreng jawa sama es teh 3 ya" "hhh, semuanya...Rp 18.000,00" kata Squidward dengan nada datar.

"_Sekian lamaaaa, aku menunguuuu, untuk nasi gorengkuuuu"_ "kau menyanyi seperti...seperti apa yaa?"kata Patrick kepada kameramen. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Setelah semua selesai makan, di depan pintu warung krusty krab mereka bertemu skater profesional sebut saja Alim dan Budi eh bukan ding... Paul Rodriguez Jr. sama Ryan Sheckler maksud saya.

"Patrick aku tidak bermimpi kan?" kata Spongebob dengan lebay + gemetar

"Tidak Spongebob kau tidak bermimpi" kata Patrick dengan bijaksana *ecieee

"Mas, ada skatepark deket sini gak mas? Tadi temen saya ninggalin saya sama temen saya" Tanya brian sheckler kepada Patrick.

"panggil saya Patrick aja bro, skatepark ya? Tuh di belakang Krusty Krab juga ada tapi nggak terlalu luas sih" Jawab Patrick dengan bahasa gaul

"Oh, makasih Gan!" kata sheckler sambil ngasih cendol dan rate tinggi kepada Patrick *kaskus mode on

Mereka berempat menuju skatepark belakang Krusty Krab yang dibangun oleh Mr. Krab yang dinamai Krabby Patty Park. Tak lama kemudian Tuan Krab datang menghampiri mereka dan berkata "hai anak muda apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Kalian harus bayar dulu kalau kalian ingin main di sini, mengerti! Kau juga Spongebob kalau tidak gajimu akan aku kurangi!" kata Tuan Krab.

"berapa pak main di sini?" tanya P-Rod (Paul Rodriguez)

"Rp 20.000!" kata Tuan Krab segera

P-Rod pun membayar Rp 80.000 kepada tuan krab (hasil patungan keempat orang itu) mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke ruangan besar yang dipenuhi skater-skater muda tua Bikini Bottom. Di sana Spongebob pergi mampir ke _skateshop_ di ruangan itu.

"hei penjaga toko aku sedang mencari _grip tape!_ Ada ndak?" kata spongebob ( mendadak Jawa )

"ada banyak, mau yang mana mas?" jawab penjaga toko

"itu tuh" tunjuk Spongebob

"itu amplas mas" kata penjaga toko mengingatkan

"oh, ya sudahlah, terserah agan aja deh" kata Spongebob pasrah (?)

Si penjaga toko pun memberikan sebuah _grip tape _kepada spongebob. Spongebo pun keluar dari toko.

Setelah selesai belanja Spongebob pun berjalan menuju Patrick, Ryan, Paul, dan cameramen yang sedang beraksi. Setelah selesai membuat footage Spongebob da membicarakan _skate comp _yang diadakan di Bikini Bottom kepada mereka bertiga ( gak sama cameramen ).

_Bikini Bottom Park, Bikini Bottom 3__rd__ May 2011 10:00 AM_

"Patrick, ini sangat ramai aku takut kalah" kata Spongebob ke Patrick

"Tenang saja teman baikku" kata Patrick santai

"_Baiklah para skater-skater Bikini Bottom dan tamu-tamu kita! Kompetisi skateboard Bikini Bottom yang disponsori oleh Krusty Krab akan dimulai pukul 11:00 pagi waktu kalian untuk bersantai hanya 1 jam jadi bersiaplah!"_ kata seseorang di TOA ( semacam pengeras suara lah )

_1 jam kemudian_

"_oke para skater dan para tamu kompetisi ini segera dimulai! Sistem kompetisinya sangat mudah! Jika kalian sering menonton video BATTLE AT THE DERRICS kalian pasti akan mengerti! __2 orang akan kami acak dan akan di adu, 2 orang akan bertanding, dan bagi yang gagal landing dari trick yang dilakukan akan mendapat huruf S-K-A-T-E! Baiklah waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11:00, jadi kita mulai kompetisinya!"_

Para skater di situ langsung melihat ke papan besar, nama-nama mereka tertulis di kotak-kotak kecil dan dihubungkan dengan garis. Spongebob akan diadu oleh skater yang bernama Eric Koston, seorang skater yang terkenal di Bikini Bottom.

"Aduh makjan, bagsaimana ini pat aku melawan Eric Karton eh Koston aku pasti kalah" kata Spongebob ngeri

"tenang bro lo harus yakin kalo lo bakal menang" kata Patrick santai dan agak gaul

"_Peserta pertama kita yang akan diadu adalah…..(bunyi snare drum)….Sponge__bob Squarepants dan Eric Koston__!" _kata komentator

"_ayo kuning celana dalam…eh kotak kau pasti bisa!" _kata Spongebob dalam hati.

"SPONGEBOB, SPONGEBOB, SPONGEBOB, SPONGEBOB, SPONGEBOB!" kata teman-temannya menyoraki.

Ronde pertama Eric hanya mendapat dua huruf S dan K spongebob mendapatkan S-K-A-T-E, itu artinya Spongebob kalah dalam ronde pertama.

"ada apa denganmu bung, kau bermain sangat payah" tanya PJ Ladd

"entahlah, mungkin aku hanya kaget mendapat lawan Eric Koston" kata Spongebob *bahasanya jadi sinetron

"_Oke peserta selanjutnya P-Rod melawan Stefan Janoski!"_

"bener – bener dah, si stefan mainnya udah 30 menit nih gila" kata Spongebob kagum

30 Menit kemudian, P-Rod berhasil mengalahkan Stefan janoski, P-Rod mendapat S-K-A-T sedangkan Stefan Janoski S-K-A-T-E

"bagus sekali P-Rod!" kata stefan memuji

"Thanks bro!" jawab P-Rod

Sudah 4 jam mereka di Bikini Bottom Park, peserta yang lolos sudah diumumkan, Spongebob akan melawan Bucky Lasek, P-Rod akan melawan Andrew Reynolds, Torey Pudwill melawan Dustin Dollin, PJ Ladd melawan Patrick yang berubah pikiran ( akhirnya ikut juga ). Ryan Sheckler, Pat Duffy, Felipe Gustavo dan Scott Decenzo tidak lolos karena kalah dengan lawan mereka.

**maaf kalo cuma sedikit kapan-kapan akan saya lanjutkan cerita ini maklum kalo cuma dikit newbie...**


End file.
